


I'm A Doctor, Dammit Part 2

by Claireisclaire



Category: Star Trek
Genre: F/M, Kennedy in Space, Protective James, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 08:48:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9314198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claireisclaire/pseuds/Claireisclaire
Summary: Kennedy Garret is back, but this time, she's in space. With all the sass and smarts from her alternate universe with the Avengers. She will have many adventures on the Starship Enterprise with Captain Kirk, Spock, Dr. McCoy, and Pavel Chekov. You decide what happens to her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, I’m uploading this because I’m headed back to college tomorrow and probably won’t be able to write as much. I’m taking 7 classes! (stupid, I know) But enjoy these, and if you have ideas for any of the stories I’ve written I will more than happy to write them for you (when I have the time). Also, I love hearing your responses to the stories. This one I took my OC from “I’m a Doctor, Dammit” and put her in Star Trek. I didn’t do a lot of character building, so just assume all the traits and backstory from that fic and place it in this one (except she isn’t in the Avengers). If you have questions, or more importantly have ideas for the next chapter please tell me!

“Doctor Garrett, you’re needed bridge.” 

Kennedy blew a stray hair out of her face. “I have my hand inside this man’s stomach at the moment, can it wait?” She listened to the nurse repeat her answer. 

“They said as soon as you can.” 

Kennedy pulled the last piece of metal out of her patient, a man of some species Kennedy couldn’t pronounce, had swallowed a bomb to save his people. Instead of dying, the bomb shattered. This was the most excitement she’d seen since someone down in engineering forgot to tighten the harness on the cargo before going into warp. 

“Alright, someone page Dr. McCoy.” 

“Yes, doctor.” The nurse left and brought back a very tired Dr. Leonard McCoy. 

“I was having a wonderful dream; I was walking…on grass.” Kennedy smiled, unlike Dr. McCoy, she was not that big of a fan of Earth. She much preferred being in space, in the med bay, where she was respected as a medical doctor. “Why do you hate me?”

“I don’t hate you, Doc, but I was called to the bridge and I need you to close the patient, if you would grant me the honor of leaving the med bay.” Kennedy spoke eloquently, knowing it pissed McCoy off. 

“Couldn’t get one of the nurses to do it?” 

“Remember when-”

McCoy groaned and shook his head, “yeah, yeah. I remember. I’ll do it, go see what your boyfriend wants.” 

“How do you know it’s Pavel who wants to see me?”

“Are you in a committed, loving, relationship with someone else on the bridge?” 

“Geez, you’re extra cranky when you’re sleepy.” Kennedy pulled off her gloves covered in blue blood from the patient. Taking the walk from med bay to the bridge, she realized how tired she was. How long had she been up? Taking out the shrapnel had to have been at least 12 hours. Whatever Pavel wanted, she would do it quickly, and with love, and then go back to her quarters and sleep until someone was dying of blood loss. “Permission to enter the bridge, captain.” 

“Permission granted, Garret. Please escort ensign Chekov to his quarters.” Kennedy raised an eyebrow to Captain Kirk. Who leaned down and whispered, “he refuses to leave. Get him out of here, please.” 

“Will do, Captain.” Kennedy placed her hand on the shoulders of her boyfriend, Pavel Chekov, who currently had his face buried in tissues. “Pavel, you need rest.” 

“Net. I am fine. I can work.” 

“Pavel, doesn’t laying down in nice bed with a warm cloth on your head sound better than being here?”

“I don’t have long before my shift is over. I can make it.” 

“Pavel, ya budu schitat' do trekh, i vy sobirayetes' byt' do sbilsya etogo kresla. Odin-” Pavel, along with the rest of the bay looked to Kennedy in surprise, he instantly stood up, making the crew smile at the young couple. 

“Kennedy, how long have you spoke Russian.” 

“His mother taught me a few phrases. It comes in handy.” Kennedy placed one of his arms over her shoulder, forcing him to lean on her as they walked out of the bridge. 

“You’re going to want to disinfect everything he touched before putting someone else there.” 

“Will do, Doc.” The Captain responded. 

As they walked down the hall to Pavel’s quarters, Kennedy heard the small mumbles. “Pavel? What are you saying?”

“You’re so pretty when you speak Russian…and kind of scary.” Kennedy laughed. 

“You need sleep, Pavel.” Kennedy reached with one hand into her pants pocket. 

“You’re not going to prick me, no?” 

“No, of course not. I’m just going to watch you suffer.” Kennedy placed an injection at his neck. Pavel grunted and pulled away, tripping over his feet. Kennedy tried to catch him, but ended up landing on top of him instead. “Come on, Pavel. We’re almost there.” Kennedy got up and pulled Pavel up, she grabbed his shirt so she could easily control his movements. “You’re so smart, why can’t you see when you’re too sick to work.” 

“I push through.”

“You pushed too hard.” Kennedy opened Pavel’s quarters and pulled back his covers. “All right, we’re here. Shirt off.” 

“But-”

“Shirt off. You need to lower your body temperature.” Pavel pouted, then did as he was told. Kennedy took his shirt and draped it over the edge of his bed. “I know you’re cold, but you’re going to have to deal with it. Once you’re asleep you won’t care.” 

“I’m not tired.” Pavel said defiantly as he was guided into bed. 

Kennedy let out a single laugh as she pulled the covers up to Pavel’s chin. “You will be in a few minutes. And when you wake up you’ll feel better.” Kennedy kissed Pavel’s burning forehead and patted his chest before turning to leave. 

“Will you stay till I fall asleep?” Though Kennedy really wanted to get back to her patient, she couldn’t say no to the adorable face of a sick Pavel. He would be asleep in five minutes, then she could go back and check on him. 

Kennedy sat on the bed, crossing her legs and resting her back on the wall behind his bed. Pavel’s head rested on her stomach, throwing an arm around her as well.   
“I can’t stay long. Just until you fall asleep.” Pavel groaned, causing a soft giggle out of Kennedy. 

Kennedy walked back to the med bay after carefully prying herself from a fast asleep Pavel. She rubbed her eyes, trying to keep herself awake. 

“Doctor McCoy, how is the patient.” 

“He’s fine, I-” Doctor McCoy stopped mid-sentence, “Jesus Christ, Kennedy, get some sleep, you look like the plague.” 

“You could have stopped at ‘get some sleep’. But as I am quite tired, I will ignore the insult and see you later.” She couldn’t help but notice McCoy’s eye roll, usually given to the Captain. 

“You’re too smart for your own good, kid.” 

“Doctor McCoy, at what point will you stop referring to me as a kid?”

“Whenever I damn feel like it! Now leave, your presence gives me a headache.” Kennedy laughed and headed for the doors. 

Hands wrapped around her waist and lifted her into the air, then slammed her into the ground. Doctor McCoy pressed a red button on the nearby wall, locking all door from the med bay. “Hey!” McCoy yelled, getting the attackers attention. He punched the man in the face before noticing that the attacker was Kennedy’s bomb patient.   
“Bones! Bones!” Captain Kirk yelled over the intercom. “The med bay lock doors were activated. What’s going on?”

McCoy grabbed handcuffs from the emergency box. “That guy who swallowed the bomb went crazy and attacked Kennedy. He’s out cold.” 

“Do you need assistance?” Spock’s voice sounded. 

“This man is three times my size. I need help tying him down, and getting him off the floor.” 

“I’ll send some down immediately. How is Kennedy? Is she alright?” Kirk asked. 

“Um…” McCoy walked over to Kennedy and gently turned her head, her forehead was covered in blood, and her shoulder bone was poking out of her skin. “…No. But nothing I can’t fix.” 

Captain Kirk sent down five men to carry the attacker to a confined cell, then went down to med bay himself to see Kennedy. 

“So, what he’d do?” McCoy brought up the security tap. “Ouch. Chekov is going to be very pissed when he wakes up.” 

“Great. Another kid genus in my med bay. Can’t wait.” 

 

Alright, this part is just a phrase I thought of and didn’t get to add, do you have any ideas what situation Pavel and Kennedy could be in for her to say this?

“You may be a prodigy, sweetie, but remember which one of us has a doctorate.”


End file.
